


Fix You

by ThatFangirl_Ally



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Musical References, Protective Leonard Snart, Protective Mick Rory, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 19:42:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16125389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatFangirl_Ally/pseuds/ThatFangirl_Ally
Summary: Barry knew the beginnings of an anxiety attack when he felt one. He just wasn't always equipped to handle it.This is a fic about anxiety. Don't read if it will upset you.(This isn't mine. The original author, Sara_Darling, gave me permission to continue the one shot that she made. The first chapter is Sara's, the rest of the work is written by me. Enjoy)





	Fix You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sara_Darling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sara_Darling/gifts).



Barry had known from the moment he had woken up. He had known it in the knot in his throat he couldn’t swallow. In the way his knees shook from the moment he stood up from his bed. He had known it, but he had also known that- between his nine month coma and flash business- he had used up all of his sick days. So he got dressed and scarfed down three calorie bars ignoring the queasy way his stomach felt. Joe had known as soon as he looked at him. He was more disheveled than usual and he looked as if he hadn’t slept in a week. Joe told him to go home, that Singh would understand. But Barry insisted on staying.

It felt like anything that could go wrong did. But maybe that was just because Barry knew. The way he started whenever anyone opened the door to his lab. How he jerked away whenever anyone touched him. He was beyond relieved when his shift was over. Barry wanted nothing more than to go home, curl up under his blanket, and watch Netflix until this feeling passed. He could feel the bright, shiny hope that maybe he could get through the day without a complete breakdown. Apparently the city felt the hope as well and wanted to squash it, because Cisco called him about a robbery as soon as he got home.

But Barry had known. He had known that the knot in his throat was anxiety. The shakiness in his legs and jumpiness were as well. He had known so why was he here? Why was he standing across from Captain Cold and Heatwave and feeling like he couldn’t breathe? His hands had started to shake a moment ago and it seemed to be spreading to the rest of him. He reached up a hand to say something through the comms, but they were off. Cisco always turned them off when he wasn’t fighting Cold. He claimed to get annoyed with their ‘flirting’. This was usually fine. Right now it was just another thing to worry about. Cold was the first of the two to notice something was wrong. “You okay, Scarlet?” Cold’s voice sounded warbled in his ears. Like they had been stuffed with cotton balls.

The whir of the Heat Gun powering down broke through some of the haze that settled over him. Barry must have closed his eyes at some point because he suddenly couldn’t see anything. “Of course he isn’t, Lenny. Look at ‘im,” came the grunted response from Heatwave. There was a hand on his face, wiping away a steady stream of tears. Barry didn’t remember starting to cry. The hand was large and warm and made Barry feel safe.  
Two voices surrounded him. They were telling him he was okay. That this would pass. Part of him knew they were right. Another part; the part of him that was so, so scared and so, so tired; felt like he would never stop feeling this way. Barry felt suffocated, he needed to get out of the suit. All of a sudden it was too tight. “Have to- have to take it off,” he gasped out between sobs.

“Okay, okay. That’s fine, but not here okay, Doll?” a deep voice rumbled in his ear. Barry still felt like he was swimming in cotton and didn’t think he could move. This problem was easily solved when someone, presumably Heatwave, swept him up and carried him. Fresh air hit Barry in the face and he frantically tried to breathe in as much as he could. He heard a set of what sounded like car doors open and close before he was set on a blanket. Four hands helped him remove the Flash suit. They steadied him when he became frantic in his movements and managed to get the suit off quickly. Sitting there in the cold, night air he started to feel more like himself. Calming down after an attack always felt like wrestling himself out of a pool of Jell-O. Or at least what he imagines that would feel like.

Upon opening his eyes he realized he was sat on a blanket stretched across the bed of a pickup truck. Another blanket had been tossed over his shoulders. “Good, you’re awake,” the voice at his side almost made him jump. Lying to his right was Mick Rory, also known as Heatwave. He was blinking slowly as if he had just woken up. “You’ve been out for nearly thirty minutes, doll. Lenny and I took a little cat nap,” he gestured behind Barry. Leonard Snart was sitting there with a frown on his face. Rory stood up and stretched.

“I’m sorry,” Barry blurted as soon as the last bit of daze left his mind. “I shouldn’t have- it was unprofessional of me too… Well, I mean what we do isn’t professional but. What I mean to say is, I’m sorry I shouldn’t have made you take care of me when I was in such a state,” both men stared at him impassively while he spoke. Leonard snorted and shook his head. He pushed himself off the bed and moved to stand next to his partner.

“Believe me, scarlet, we could have left you there if we wanted to. But even we supervillains aren’t that cold,” he drawled. Rory reached out a hand and helped him up from his spot as well. “Mick here does know your name now. Couldn’t hide it in the heat of the moment,” Leonard actually looked apologetic.

Barry nodded, “No, its fine. I should’ve known better than to try to fight crime today.” Rory shoved a set of clothes at him and pulled Leonard away. The two moved to stand at the front of the truck at started to whisper back and forth. Barry slipped into a t-shirt that hung off of him and a pair of sweatpants that were too short in the legs. He knew he could speed away, but he just felt so tired. Maybe Snart and Rory would give him a ride home. Of course then he would have tell them where he lived. Not that Barry didn’t suspect Leonard already knew, but it was the principal of the matter. You don’t tell your archenemy where you live. It’s rule number one in the hero hand guide.

Leonard’s voice cut off his train of thought. “Come on, Barry, you’re going to chill with us tonight,” he looked like he was smiling. It looked good on him.

Barry nodded, laying back down as he felt the truck start up and start moving. He still didn't know how he should feel about having his villains take care of him, but he decided that he could worry about that later. For now, he was just going to take a moment to try to slow down his racing thoughts and relax.

That was until they stopped in front of their destination...

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this first chapter isn't mine. It belongs to Sara_Darling, whom gave me the idea for this story and the permission to use their one-shot as the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed. Currently in the process of writing more. I added a little to this chapter by the way.


End file.
